


Я никогда не любил тебя

by shadowkatja



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkatja/pseuds/shadowkatja
Summary: "Убей меня за то, что я давно к тебе остыл..."





	Я никогда не любил тебя

      Царь не желает последний раз видеть своего опального любовника грязным. Наверное, это бы доставило ему некое извращённое удовольствие, но желание запомнить его красивым – сильнее, поэтому Басманову дозволяют сходить в баню, сменить одежду и сбрить отросшую за время заключения щетину.   
  
      Когда Иоанн видит его, ему кажется, что ничего не изменилось. Он знает это тело, скрытое простой белой рубахой: как оно пахнет, как реагирует на прикосновения, как выгибается, какое оно на вкус. Он знает ощущение смоляных кудрей на своих пальцах. И как темнеют и затуманиваются глаза в ночи проведённые вместе. Как лениво он разговаривает, утомлённый жаркими царевыми ласками.  
  
      Он смотрит на коленопреклонённого Басманова, а видит череду ночей – когда тот также стоял на коленях – наполненных совершенно иным смыслом. Но Иоанн замечает отсутствие серёг, государем подаренных, и перстней, обычно украшающих пальцы. И взгляд – холодный, чужой. Бледный Басманов, лишённый блеска одежд и драгоценностей, кажется моложе, тоньше и безразличней.  
  
      Это всё было ошибкой. Поддаться обаянию сопляка, подложенного его папашей. И ведь он даже не старался понравиться – просто был. Юный, красивый и дерзкий. Приблизить его к себе. Пустить его в свою жизнь, свою постель, своё сердце. В сердце – особенно. Если бы не это – не было бы сейчас так противно.   
  
      Его бывший любовник не просит и не унижается. И Иоанна это раздражает более всего прочего. Значит виновен. Разве не молил бы он о пощаде? Разве не просил бы царя покарать клеветников? Виновен. Стервец, забывший своё место. Возомнивший себя кем-то значимым. Предатель. Он смотрит на царя. Его проклятой наглости, которую Иоанн так любил, хватает, чтобы смотреть на него. Смотреть, не отводя взгляд, вздернув голову, как будто не его судьба решается здесь и сейчас. Пёс. Его место – скулить у ног государевых. И тогда, может быть, Иоанн бы подумал. Сослал бы куда-нибудь, на худой конец, и наезжал, соскучившись. В том, что он соскучится,царь не сомневается. Но Басманов не скулит.   
  
      И Иоанн решается. Приговор будет исполнен немедля. Никто не смеет предавать доверия государя. Тем более тот, кому государь сам доверяет сверх меры.   
  
      Басманов стоит на коленях перед царем Иоанном Грозным, а позади него – плаха и палач.   
  
      Он бы мог попросить. Склонить голову. И бросить украдкой влажный взгляд обожающими глазами. Он мог бы. У него бы получилось. Но он не хочет. И никогда не хотел. Просто раньше казалось, что оно того стоит.   
  
      Опостылело. Он хочет встретить смерть открыто, своим лицо, а не липкой маской, покрытой чужой похотью и кровью.  
  
 _– Ты будешь гореть в аду, Федя._  
  
      – Мы все там будем.   
  
      Все они там будут. Эта мысль дарит ему утешение, большее, чем исповедь. Никто из них не уйдет безнаказанным, после всего, что они сотворили. И не поможет ни царская любовь, ни статус. За гранью это всё не имеет значения.   
  
      Когда царева рука сжимает подбородок, царапая перстнями щеки, а сам Иоанн наклоняется чтобы напоследок заглянуть в бесстыжие глаза, Басманов зло шепчет, так, чтобы никто не слышал, но так, чтобы сделать больнее:  
  
      – Я никогда не любил тебя, – и кривится от впившихся в лицо побелевших пальцев.   
  
      Иоанн отворачивается, взмахивая рукой.


End file.
